The Doll
by fd
Summary: A doll brought them together. Mysterious. Actually its pretty lame, but I like it. ^_^0


ForeverDestiny: I know, I know. I should be working on Night's Heart. But, I got this inspiration at school today and I couldn't help it. My Japanese sensei has this little doll on her desk and my friend Natalie told me a story about a doll she knew and it inspired this little ditty. This story's dedicated to a guy I know, you don't know who you are though, that I like and wish would ask me to homecoming. Although I really doubt you're reading, ASK ME!!! Hehe -_-' Um, I mean, I hope this inspires you to get your own little doll. ^_- That's about it. Um, and hint: Initials : JP. ^x^ won't say anymore. Disclaimer time:  
  
Syao-kun: FD does not own CCS. It is owned by the ladies of CLAMP.  
  
FD: On with this odd lil' one-shot!  
  
~The Doll~  
  
"COME ON, SAKURA!!!"  
  
"NO, TOMOYO!!"  
  
Kero wearily eyed the battle between the girls over whether Sakura would wear Tomoyo's creation to the dance later that week. Kero himself didn't think it was all that bad, by Tomoyo standards. No puffy sleeves was a perk. It was a simple pink dress, strapless, and floor-length. Kero personally wondered why Sakura was putting up such a fight. Maybe it was just the principle of the matter.  
  
"Come on, Sakura-chan. It's pretty, no puffs, and it's your favorite color!"  
  
Sakura sighed and caved. "All right, Tomoyo-chan. But this is the last time!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Of course. Oh, and I almost forgot, I got another present for you." Sakura blinked. How many 'presents' was Tomoyo going to get for her today?  
  
"Kero, go out please." Why was Tomoyo sending Kero out? It didn't make sense. Kero flew out, mumbling something about going to get some pudding anyway. Tomoyo pulled a little bag out from among her things. Sakura looked at it closely. Was it jewelry? Instead, she pulled out a little doll. It was about five inches tall and was just a chubby little face but one of the eyes was blank. It looked familiar to Sakura somehow. Wait a minute..  
  
"Isn't that one of the dolls that-"  
  
"Yep. When you set a goal, you color in one eye, and when you complete it, you color in the other. "  
  
"Then why is one of the eyes already filled in?"  
  
"Because I set a goal for you, silly."  
  
Sakura winced.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled wickedly.  
  
"Not only must Syaoran take you to the dance, you guys got to get together."  
  
"TOMOYO!!!!!"  
  
"Well, it's a goal, isn't it?"  
  
"I guess.but still! You shouldn't have done that! Now I have to do it!"  
  
"Because you love Syaoran?"  
  
"Ye-No, because I couldn't stand it if the little thing could only see out of one eye."  
  
~***~  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"Tomoyo-san, what are you doing here?"  
  
Tomoyo winked at him.  
  
"Can't a girl pay a visit to her good buddy, Syaoran-kun without all the questions?"  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Sure, like I believe that with the glint you have in your eyes."  
  
"Just be a gentleman and let me in, would you?"  
  
"Oops, gomen nasai."  
  
Syaoran stepped aside to let Tomoyo in. He noticed she was swinging a little bad along with her. He winced.  
  
"What's in the bag?"  
  
Tomoyo looked surprised.  
  
"Your present, silly."  
  
She opened the bag and pulled out a five inch, chubby little doll with one eye filled in.  
  
"Isn't that a-"  
  
"Yep. Fill in one eye for a goal, the other once its completed."  
  
Syaoran winced when he saw that one eye was filled in.  
  
"What's my goal?"  
  
"Why, to ask Sakura to the dance and become her boyfriend, of course!"  
  
"TOMOYO-SAN!!!!" (FD: Wow, they think alike! -_-')  
  
~***~  
  
Nervously, Syaoran picked up the phone and dialed the number he knew by heart. This was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Ask Sakura to the dance.  
  
"Moshi Moshi. Kinomoto house. Sakura speaking."  
  
He took a deep breath when he heard her voice. You can do this.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"I was wondering---"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Silence.  
  
More Silence.  
  
Even more Silence.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Wouldyougotodancewithme?"  
  
"Sumimasen. Moo ichido?" (1)  
  
"Hai. Gomen nasai. Would you go to the dance with me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
More Silence.  
  
Even more Silence.  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
"HAI!!! ARIGATO, SYAORAN-KUN!!!"  
  
And the phone was hung up, leaving a very confused Syaoran in its wake.  
  
~***~  
  
The night of the dance finally arrived. They had agreed to meet there as they could walk and neither could drive. Sakura spotted Syaoran easily, leaning against the entrance, hands in pocket. He looked even cuter under the streetlamp light. She shook the thought out of her head and make her way towards him.  
  
Syaoran got one look at Sakura and almost lost his cool. She was so darn beautiful! It wasn't fair. But he would show Tomoyo.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
The first hour or so was boring. No one was dancing and the food was bad. Everyone was just standing there. Finally, Sakura got sick of it. The band played a peppy song and she dragged Syaoran out onto the dance floor.  
  
Syaoran was actually a better dancer than everyone expected. He managed to keep up with Sakura, which was remarkable. Soon, many people were out on the dance floor, dancing with their dates. A slow song started and Syaoran started to head towards the food table when Sakura caught his hand.  
  
"Don't you want to dance?"  
  
Reluctantly, Syaoran placed one hand in hers and the other around her waist. She was so warm. He could do this. He could! They swayed slowly back and forth as the song went. Finally, it stopped. They were both disappointed although neither would admit it. Tomoyo, video camera in hand, was too. She asked the band to play another slow song but they said they were told to play one per hour. Tomoyo sighed.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran pretty much stuck together for the rest of the night, not leaving the other's side. Syaoran got Sakura punch, even though it wasn't very good. And soon, an hour was up and another slow song started.  
  
As Sakura and Syaoran danced this time, Syaoran tried to get up the nerve to ask Sakura. Finally, he steeled himself up to do it.  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I was wondering.."  
  
"Hai, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Would?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Would."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Sakura was very taken aback. She hadn't expected this.  
  
"If you don't, I understand."  
  
"No! No, I'd love to."  
  
And then the stopped, looking into each other's eyes. They didn't notice Tomoyo's video camera zoomed on them. And slowly, the leaned in for a kiss.  
  
It was the most remarkable moment in both of their lives. Sakura wished it could last forever. But as they broke apart for air, she leaned her head on his chest and finished the song, swaying and holding the one she loved close.  
  
And when they got home that night, the filled in the other eye.  
  
THE END  
  
FD: Yeah, I know. That sucked. Oh well. And here's (1) Sumimasen means Excuse me. Moo Ichido means Repeat so basically it means, informally, could you repeat that? Well, JP has one week to ask me to homecoming. *fingers crossed* One can hope. That's all for now, folks. Until next time this is your authoress, ForeverDestiny, saying 'Goodbye and have a pleasant tomorrow!' 


End file.
